Act II: Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Jeff Smax stated the quest, "Why are you walkin' towards Headquarters like criminally insane maniac science villains: may I ask you that": Jonathan Osterman Dr. Manhattan replied, "Do you not mean super villains"? Smax answered that query by saying, O.K, they're criminally insane: let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's!
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Cnt. 1,200

_2014,

_Disposable Copy:

*Act II: Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs. the Watchmen: *

by

*Mark Walter Meredith, *

Jeff Smax stated the quest, "Why are you walkin' towards Headquarters like criminally insane maniac science villains: may I ask you that":

Jonathan Osterman Dr. Manhattan replied, "Do you not mean super villains"?

Smax answered that query by saying, **O.K, they're criminally insane: let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's take 'em down.**

Toy Box replied, "They're not really criminally insane if they don't understand American terms in our language such as the term science villains. They could be from Russia and something's lost in the translation".

Smax said, **Box, I don't need to play God Cop Bad Cop, now. Let's just take them down and let a judge sort 'em out.**

Meredith-2 'men,

Daniel Dreiberg the Nite-Owl 2 talked next, **Manhattan, why didn't you say we were science-heroes? Obviously, that's what we are called in this time.**

Jonathan Osterman said, "It's not logical. We are called super heroes. They call us science heroes instead of super heroes. They are misinformed. I don't understand them".

Laura Jupiter the Silk Spectre 2 answered, **uhh, I'm pretty sure you understand that they mean super hero when they are saying the term science hero, Doctor, right**:

Jonathan Osterman said, "It is not logic, therefore I can not comprehend".

Laurie Jupiter said, "It is logical, too: super-heroes are called science-heroes here, so just agree with us that we're science heroes and the Minutemen can tell these two we're not super criminals, it's that simple Dr. Osterman":

Smax said: ": You want Smax to say something that is logical and in the line of the conversation we're having, Boy Blue? How about the word, **smack**!"!

Smax opened his arms with his fists and arms tensed and a giant blue energy hand flew out from his body and crammed Jonathan Osterman through a building: Dreiberg pulled a cylinder of the Nite-Owl 2's belt like a gun and then said, I don't know the limits of his power but you may have killed Manhattan.

Robyn Slinger (Box) opened her Jack in the box's lid towards Dreiberg's face: from a far distance as though it were a gun: crying out: ": Hey, BatFake, drop the explosive trigger thingy or I fire my mad scientist weapon".

Meredith-3 Act Two; Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs. the Watch'

Dreiberg cried back, "Both **of** **you** **are** **killers**: shut your mouth: shut your filthy face": Dreiberg shot a laser at Miss Slinger and a baby doll torso with toy robot legs jumped out of her small Jack-in-the-box brandishing its own Erector Set/Tinker Toy arm with Chinese Throwing star hand spinning at him.

Dreiberg cut with laser the throwing star and doll body in half. Smax clenched both fists, looked very seriously as if to concentrate and drew his elbows in to say, **I said it once: I'll say it one more time****: ****smack**! A flat energy palm came from Smax's body and smashed Dreiberg backward bodily: knocking the Laser Cylinder from his grasp and down the ramp a distance, rolling to a stop at the road's side. Smax then yelled and screamed, _**now none of you will move:**_ **if you**: **any of you move** **I will pulverize your bones to dust****:** **hands up!**

(Mr. Kovacs) Rorschach calmly and slowly took Rorschach's gloved hands from Rorschach's overcoat pockets and slowly raised his leather-gloved hands. Kovacs simply said, "Hrm":

Laurie slowly yet gracefully lifted her hands aloft. Laurie indignantly whispered to Kovacs, **Rorschach you are supposed to be the one who has experience with gimmicky crime-fighters, Boy Wonder. Rush that female vigilante officer, will you already**:

Kovacs said quietly to Laurie, **I'm more used to attacking criminals with knives. Not used to attacking punks with guns. I try not to**:

Laurie answered, **I hate you: Rorschach.**

Miss Slinger aimed Box's small toy box over the wheel cover of the front ball the police car had rolled in on and grabbed the C.B. radio receiver and spoke into it: requesting backup: we've got four science villains, here: that've attacked me and Smax, calmly as possible.

The two-headed woman on the other end said quickly, **I'm going to send backup:**

Kovacs yelled to Laurie, "If you insist Laurie": Kovacs dove in-front of the front wheel of the cop car in front of Miss Slinger, and Miss Slinger, missed Miss Slinger's shot, distracted.

Kovacs punched Miss Slinger in the gut, and knocked the Jack in the Box backward with Rorschach's elbow:

The End

_Approx. Count 200

_2014, M, G. Duramen

1 Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character: not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximately Words Counted 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

Short Introduction to Rings, **a **Sci Fi Nerd's Poem!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I wrote a poem in the middle of

sleeping when I woke up in the

middle of night. It was when

Screamers '98 movie came out and I checked out the short story

"'SECOND VARIETY" by Philip

Dick. I was heavily into The Hobbit

prelude. After I looked at it and said

to myself, **nobody's going to be so **

**into Lord of the Rings that anybody will find value in the poem. What's going to make everybody like ****There and Back Again:**** enough that this poem will become well liked?** Then The Lord of the Rings movies came. After the three came and went, I finally remembered and thought of that poem. I thought, "Oh yeah,

remember that dumb poem? No one

will ever like 'Lord of the Rings

enough to make that poem relevant!

Wait a minute: the _movies_ are

making A Hobbit's Holiday hip

topic! Wait a second: the poem is

going to be a hot topic that is

relevant!"

- - -30- - -

Lines 11

2013:

Disposable Copy

Rings; A Sci-Fi Nerd's Poem

by

Mark Meredith

I'm stranded on this plain

My mother has left me

At this outpost all alone

I'm hunted by the scream

Of the second variety

I have thrown the ring into the fire

I am a cross between, ring-wraith

and lord of the rings

Trapped in a cross between Beowulf

and Ragnarok

I have seen the runes

I'm haunted by made up monsters

The wide face, the flaming nostrils,

The slanted eyes of The Balrog.

Meredith-2 'em

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Counted 200

2013,

Disposable Copy

Introduction to THE SLEEPWALKER

by

Mark W. Meredith

The writer wrote this piece written in Stephen King's style. Writers write today more realistic-ally recently. Vampires: one can see them in mirrors. And such: but can the story's human hero still kill it with a stake through the chest: however!?

In this story, these vampires cannot be killed by sundown, nor dusk, nor dawn! Fire, and decapitation will not kill him: will a stake through the heart: a story about a **real** vampire: so! Realistic that it would make Anne Rice sit up and take notice: not just one who cannot see himself! Not just some vampire cannot see his reflection in some mirror: when writers: pitching movies to producers: usually they say the movie is a cross between two different films; if this is so: then "The Sleepwalker" is Van Helsing meets Interview with the Vampire: but nobody ever drove a stake through Lestat's heart: did they?

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately Words Counted 800

_2013:

Disposable Copy

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I: Dorothy: had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When mood hits me: Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate.

I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it: me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed.

That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down: Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin', li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole!

Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD'!

I' never seen any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces.

Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. Therefore, Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running.

I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when I hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes, I thought I (Miss Gale) had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, **Toto no!**

I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out.

When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling

The End

Meredith-2 'FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


	5. Chapter 5

Approx Words Count 1,800

2013,

_Disposable Copy

The WATCHMEN versus the Top Ten

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The so-called CrimeBusters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters set up, abandoned, before it was even used: like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The MinuteMen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's; the CrimeBusters had broken up before they had even joined forces, formed together: because Edward Blake the Comedian showed up as a big joke and pointed out that heroes couldn't save Earth from atomic bombs. Daniel Dreiberg the Nite-Owl 2 walked across the sidewalk out of the door of the H.Q**. **

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** was by _Owl's_ side yet a little behind Mr. Dreiberg, questing Mr._ Dreiberg, "_Why so gloomy, suddenly: 'Owl it was an illogical endeavor. It was an exercise in futility, CrimeBusters was. It's better to find Soviet conspiracy as a duo such as police officers or like a police detective. Perhaps the United States will take over the U.S.S.R. and take all of their a-bombs."

Meredith-2 'MEN versus the Top Ten

Mr._ Dreiberg _replied, "That seems highly improbable: though it's not Communists that irk me now. I'm just worried about the future of super-heroes as a whole other can of worms to be opened: if there aren't super-hero groups ever again: will the number of super power heroes diminish? If there is no goal to have at least three super-humans to form the new MinuteMen each decade will there only be need for one** crime**-**fighter** for there to be a world with such thing as a super hero? Will crime-fighting duos like our partnership dissolve because of this trend begun on this spot"?

Laura Juspeczyk the Silk Spectre Two walked out of the shade of the doorway and added the Silk Spectre's ideas to the general consensus begun on that spot: ": Not necessarily. I'm rather eager to prove that I have the talent to become a crime fighter. I have the follow-through to see all this through like my mom did".

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** replied to Mr_. Dreiberg__**,**_** "**We're not going to give up on our crime fighting team. Owl, you know how serious my crime fighting is to the** Rorschach"**.

Meredith-3 WATCHMEN ver'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ said, **I know but what it something bad happens to me emotionally and I cannot go on as a mystery man:**

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** answered: ": Nevertheless Owl you're my best friend. You're the only person who has the strong beliefs** Rorschach **has. How could you say that?"

Laurie the Silk Spectre answered, "Hey _Owl,_ listen, can I call you that (?) anyway, there's prob'ly a whole new generation of crime-fighters on the horizon and I'm lookin' for someone to go at patrols with. I don't wan' a' be tied to anyone out here until I'm sure who I wanta' be sidekicks with: maybe someone cool like Comedian, but there might be crime fighter duos soon or newer versions of MinuteMen someday".

Suddenly: (the Dr. Manhattan), Jonathan Osterman, walked out of the shadows of the doorway: the shadiness revealing, Jonathan Osterman's, unmasked face in a strange way. Manhattan, replied to what Laurie had said, "Please go on. Do not mind me. I find you and your conversation fascinating".

Mr._ Dreiberg_ answered, "Are you spying on us: Osterman? That's pretty creepy even for you Osterman. Shouldn't you be taking your wife home, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, said, **I am taking my wife: and no: I'm not listening to you through the doorway. Sound is just matter vibrating. This construction of me: I just created it in the doorway just now.** A double of, Manhattan, walked through the wall near the doorway.

The construction of Osterman that just appeared too: said, I can hear practically anything. I can also be in two places at one same moment: or in such occasion three places. Manhattan, in the doorway walked over to the other, Manhattan, and joined with him. Then, Manhattan, had said, "If you all'd like to come with me: I'd like to take you three forward to another time if it would possibly stimulate your conversation to start again about this subject of what you perceive as the future".

Meredith-4 WATCH'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ yelled back at, Manhattan, "All **you can **do is sense matter, and transmute **it**! That's just nonsense to detective heroes such like** Rorschach **and I! You've obviously have had a history of schizophrenia because you were human before you received powers, now you're attributing science-fictional traits to yourself like you're some big blue alien with no emotions and supreme knowledge and for no reason: time travel as well! This is all blather! It's all insulting to** Rorschach's **and my detective sensibilities! You're blurring life with fiction! We're all having a crisis of faith! I feel powerless! I thought crime fighting was making world peace in our grasp soon! Now it's ashes slipping through our hands! There's no future for hero teams, nor super heroes! Just stop blathering on"!

Meredith-5 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan stated simply, as a matter of fact-LY, **this isn't the end of superhuman heroes. Not by a long shot. Nothing ends. Even when crime fighters stop their trend finally, ten years later they come back as a trend as well. **

**Trust me, friend: I'm always right about the future. Perhaps my abilities gifted to myself affect my emotions because it **_**is**_** a power that's tapped into the logical side of the brain: and I deal with atoms in a matter of-fact-manner, but my mind is sane. When predictions become true, my emotional half is surprised and still reacts and I don't have a history of mental illness I assure you. When you sense molecules moving around you: you can sense the possible movement of atoms in future most likely and most probably the way they will most likely occur. **

**I am quite positive of my predictions becoming a certainty.**

Laurie then said at that point suddenly, "Then take me to the future! I want to see my new generation of superhuman heroes that I inspire now that I'm just beginning patrolling".

Meredith-6 'sus the Top 10

Manhattan, said, merely_, __**Owl **_**and Rorschach are the closest to your generation than any mystery-man will get. Crime fighters will disappear as a trend for about ten years as I have said. Laurie: you'll be the last of your generation becoming a super hero.**

Mr._ Dreiberg_ replied to what, Manhattan, had said earlier, "What is this stuff all about where, Manhattan, was saying we could go into future times? What are you **talking** about Osterman? You can only control matter! How can you travel into future times"?

Manhattan, answered, **I can control movement of matter: so I can stop movement of molecules so that when the future comes and our brain cells move once again: time travel will seem instant.**

Mr._ Dreiberg _said, "You could get Laurie, I and** Rorschach** back: too? OH, I don't care! I want to go to see a future that there are mystery-men still at_. _Mr._ Dreiberg_ reached a gloved hand out toward: Manhattan: as if reaching out for help somehow. Manhattan shook _Owl's_ hand in friendship.

Laurie asked the question, "We can be back in time"?

Meredith-7 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, replied, "Yes: we will be back to the minute we left. I am telling the truth. ** Rorschach**, you don't have to touch my hand like Owl. Coincidentally, it only can make it a millisecond quicker".

**Walter Kovaks Rorschach** reached a gloved hand anyway: saying, **I: am afraid.**

Manhattan, replied**, "**Don't be: I am only turning all of us to radiation in order to shoot us near Earth orbit where we won't be disturbed for two decades as frozen electrons".

They transmuted to energy and shot into the blue yonder.

Seemingly instantaneously, it was 13 years or so: later. Osterman's; Rorschach; Owl's and Silk Spectre's energy was back on the planet. (It's all-relative according to Einstein.)

They seemed to blink into existence on the edge of some highway off-ramp that looked like it was part of some parking garage or something. In truth, they did not arrive in the place left from. There was no chance, Osterman, could have returned them to the same spot on the globe because rotating of the globe. Moreover, there was the change of the surface due to the construction by human beings. The constructions were more science fictiony.

Manhattan**; Rorschach**; Laurie and Mr._ Dreiberg_ had thought the CrimeBusters were **going** to be run down by the next car. The car turned a bit, and skids to a halt to prevent any cars from driving into that lane. The Police car's door opened and some black-blue, shiny, thigh-high boots stepped out onto the concrete pavement as a 6" 8', blue skinned man with a hand design on Mr. Smax's bare chest got out of the car: talking into a police band C.B. Mr. Smax's partner: Robyn (Toy Box) Slinger got out of the other door. Mr. Smax said into the wide band radio, "This is Mr. Smax, I found some criminals already.

I am on the ramp next to H.Q. and we probably have a 1084, and a group of nuts are walking up the off ramp. Avenge my fucking death if Robyn and I don't come back: willya":

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013,

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Approximately Words Counted 100

2013:

Disposable Copy

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar the Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually: in no rush: going into each of the rooms: knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study: dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe Storm: I am one of the new X-Men:

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 200

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end. Of the life of this main character; not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me. A note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what happens; inspire me by putting a review: tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK; OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Apprx. Word Count 300

2013:

Disposable Copy

Intro: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Versus the

Justice League of America!

by

Mark W. Meredith

I have always maintained that the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is the superhuman hero in generality that would've formed if the call for a Justice League of America was sounded around the 1890's.

If that's remotely true, then who would've formed the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in the early 30's?! Probably the Sunday Comic Strip stars that started the Funnybooks trend! Of course that has to be it: I've always thought about that for a while, now!

Did you know that the first comics' books or graphic novels as people like to call them started as reprints of Sunday Comic Strips?! What if Flash Gordon, Popeye, and the Phantom: seeing their newest art form being taken away and over: decide to destroy Justice League of America before it forms as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen of the 1940's for the first time?! The following is what happens! The pages are numbered approximately, where each page ends if the story were double-spaced: along with my name and an abbreviation of the name of the story so you don't forget the story one's reading.

The End

Approximately Word Cnt. 1,000

2013,

Disposable Copy

The Society of Extra-Ordinary-Men_ 

by

Mark W. Meredith

_ _Flash Gordon leaned back grimly against a desk in an office room trying to get used to being in another man's mansion office and wondering why he was called together with this motley crew of strange people. A stately man in a dark suit Robert Cranston stood straight up next to the opposite end of the room's wall with Cranston's hand on Cranston's chin suspiciously and his hand with Cranston's elbow in it. Cranston looked at Gordon strangely and grimly looked away trying to piece together why this group of people had been put together. Kit Wilson, the Phantom, had long since come to the mansion in an extravagant light brown suit jacket and set of slacks, Wilson, had tailored when he reached the coast in a boat liner he paid a ride for with the other travelers from the African Coast. 

He paid up-front for the long cab ride to the mansion address, rented a horse from a local stable and rode through the snow-covered-trees in to the property because that was, Phantom's, style. The cab driver just let it go. The Cabbie let it be that, Wilson had been wearing gun holsters and a belt with his suit. The tailor, sure looked nervously at, Wilson's, gun holsters and belt as, Wilson, lay it over the back of a wooden chair and took off, Wilson's, riding pants with the loose space on the outsides of the upper-legs so the upper-legs won't be tight while riding horseback.

Wilson, tied, Phantom's, leather reins to a tree and walked the rest of the yard to the walkway before the door. Then, Phantom put on his Robin type mask and tested the door to walk into the mansion. There was a butler waiting there for, Phantom that told him which room, upstairs, to go to and escorted him to the door. Popeye, a roughneck sailor from the Navy was already there stoking his pipe with smoking tobacco and was now doing so once again, nervously smoking more quickly than usual unsettled by the mystery of their benefactor who was going to obviously pay Popeye, the Sailor Man to work with these skilled specialists obviously.

Popeye, the Sailor's standing position in front of Gordon over to next to the door and leaned against the front wall with Popeye, the Sailor's giant hand on his waist and one giant, meaty hand wrapped around Popeye, the Sailor's pipe, looking small in Popeye, the Sailor's huge hand wrapped around it. Popeye, the Sailor, looked back and forth between Cranston and, Wilson, trying to measure up the two. There was enough space along the long room's wall for the magician Mandrake to stand leaning against the wall that, Wilson, was leaning against somewhere between Popeye, the Sailor, and, Wilson, was. Perhaps it was due to the fact they seemed to be birds of a feather for some reason.

There were six chairs lined before the desk but most everybody was to restless to sit. King Valiant was a bit of a celebrity because Valiant was part of England's royal family on that alternate dimension's Earth. Valiant was the great great great great grandson of a great grandson of a prince in England that lived in the Middle Ages or some such. Valiant stood lightly leaning part of his upper back against the other side of the door's wall.

Suddenly finally, the door was opened abruptly by a man in a black suit and overcoat and a manservant standing behind the man took handle of the door after the man in black let go of it and walked impatiently in to the the Magician missed what the others saw as the figure in the black overcoat rushed quickly past Mandrake the Magician impatiently, and so did, Wilson, because he was looking towards the windows on the wall behind the desk for a second. Popeye obviously missed it because he had glanced his eye from looking at the center of the room caught a glimpse of what was on the man's face.

Cranston, trying to look mild mannered and faint was shocked to see the man in black's face. Gordon obviously saw their benefactor's face and stood up from the desk in shock. Their benefactor smoothly walked around the edge of the desk with a flourish of his black overcoat and immediately sat down. The old manservant that took the door after their benefactor opened it and let go of it, the closed the door after the benefactor and went to stand beside the desk next to the benefactor.

Imagine you are looking into the door way of the office room and you see the shocked Gordon whirl around and back away with Gordon's forearms up as if trying extra hard to not touch the desk he was casually just disrespectively leaning on. Gordon getting out of the way finally revealed the face of their benefactor now sitting at the dark oak desk. Gordon backed away to reveal on the benefactor's face a silvery metallic mouthpiece that covered most of his face in a bat shape that formed metal fangs at the bottom of his mouth. The international jewel thief, named the Bat, said to the room full of strangers,**I'm sure you recognize the mask I'm wearing by now. **

**May I introduce myself?! I'm sure you all think you know who I am, I am the international jewel thief people call the Bat:**

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Approximate Words Counted 300

2013:

Disposable Copy

Suicide EXPRESSWAY: Cover Blurb

by

Mark Walter Meredith

In this **novelette**, written in the tradition of **Mr. Stephen King**, there lies within, a young man with a switchblade and a leather-jacket**, **mangled and bloody with his shoulders on fire with red,ghostly flames, looking such as the nemesis in **"**Riding the Bullet**".** His name is _**Daltry**_ and _Daltry_ rides a **fast car** from the 50**'**s like**, "**The Road Virus Heads North,**" he** was alive in _**the**_** 50's, the** period that was written about in Stephen King's **The Green Mile Part Two The Two Dead Girls**. Still alive back in the 50's Daltry used to race in Daltry's car. Daltry only liked racing and to** listen to oldies from the **50's on_** Daltry's**_ car-radio as in the **novel ****Skeleton Crew by** Stephen King but now he _haunts_ a fictional small-town created by the writer that lies somewhere near the coast around where the author's hometown lay **just** as in Cujo.

If one_** loves Stephen King-style books**_ with fast 50's cars like Christine, about a tale that's taking place in the 50's, too, such as **Steven King's ****Stand by Me** and love oldies and small-towns as in** Stephen King's **_**It**__**, **__**The Dark Half **_then you'll equally love this book!

Meredith-2 'ver Blurb

- - -30- - -

Approx Word Counted 300

2013;

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!?

Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approx Word Count 12,300

_Two Thousand and Thirteen Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

SUICIDE EXPRESSWAY

by

M. Walt Meredith

Four teenagers usually hung out in the parking lot of Kingston High after school usually let out. Today was no different after high school let out. Marcus and Joyce sat in the backseat of Ronnie's car, as usual. Meanwhile, Ron's girl Amelia sat shotgun, and sitting at the steering wheel, of course, was Ron.

The late April sun baked them all with the kind of heat that was somewhere between warm and hot, but not enough to make one break a sweat. They all sat in their usual places with all four-car doors wide open. Ron sat gripping the steering wheel of the car that he probably loved more than the girl sitting next to him, his shades and his leather jacket on as always, though it seemed like he never broke a sweat. The rest of his friends, who sat in his car, wasting time in his 68 Ford until sun-fall, had never seen him sweat once.

Marcus called from the back seat, "Hey, Ron," (He liked to needle Ron a lot.) " Do you exercise your breath?"

Ron, pulling in his chin with a jerk and tightening his up his face, didn't understand what Marcus was talking about. He wasn't the only one. Ron snapped, "What?!"

Marcus repeated, "Do you exercise your breath?"

Ron said, "No!"

Marcus paused and said, "Then why is your breath so strong?" The car was silent for short seconds before it was filled with muffled chuckles and titters. Everybody in the 68 Ford was laughing, except for Ron.

Ron was not amused. He retorted, "Shut up, Marcus, you're so lame that you should be allowed to park in the a handicapped parking zone."

The laughter gave way to exclamations of "ooo!" and "Oh ho ho!" Joyce covered her mouth with her open hand, trying hard not to laugh. Even Marcus was wincing at the scalding he had gotten. Marcus was always the one to play the goof-off.

He saw himself to the Costello to Ron's Abbott, laurel to Ron's Hardy. Ron just saw Marcus as a dork, but he was a good yes-man and liked to do the same things as he did. So they spent the day away, listening to the radio playing on the rock station, talking, smoking, and joking, Ron telling Marcus to shut up every once in a while. Sundown came before any of them wanted the day to end, but the day had slowly dragged on long enough that they accepted the twilight's coming without grudge.

Accepting that it was about time to head on home, they gathered their books and backpacks from where they rested on the hood, on the roof, and on the trunk and opened the trunk door to put them in for the ride home. The Ford pulled back into the empty parking lot and drove forward as Ron swung the wheel towards the right-hand exit of the school parking lot. Amelia, who was sitting next to Ron suddenly said, "Where are we going? Who's going to be dropped off first?"

Ron stared silently at the road before him, as he turned from the parking lot into the exit, which let out to the street. The car half-screeched to a halt as Ron paused at the street to make sure it was clear, then said, **I'm going to your house; your house is the closest isn't it?**

Amelia looked even ore confused. She said, "Then why are we going through this side of the parking lot? I mean we were closer to the other side."

Ron clicked up the turn signal; a green light on the dashboard indicated meant a right turn, the opposite direction from where he usually went to drop her off.

Ron just said, **I know a shortcut.**

Shocked, Joyce asked aloud, "What?"

Marcus laughed, "He's going to take the Kingston Overpass!" The 68 Ford tore into the street, reaching the intersection just as the light turned red. The schools chain link fence came to a corner at the intersection. Across the street there stood the old run-down filling station, and between it and the fences corner stood on the right side of the road, a road closed sign on a decaying wooden fence.

The four of them sat in the car, with the fence standing in the intersection to the side of them, blocking the right side of Kingston Expressway, so that they couldn't make a right turn onto it, warning them like an omen of things to come. Amelia turned to Ron and said, "You're not taking the Kingston Overpass are you?" Ron just sat quietly watching the cars swoosh by in front of him on Kingston Expressway. The car's engine was letting out a long, throaty growl, like a bulldog ready to attack.

Afraid of the deadly lunge that came that would end the growl and send them racing towards death, Amelia called out to him again, **Ron! Don't even kid about that!** The only response she got was Ron revving the engine twice, louder each time. Marcus laughed, and the sound of the roaring engine started to gradually climb in intensity, as Ron slowly pushed the petal to the floor, inch by inch.

The growling slowly became a loud yell ringing out from the steel engine. The cars swished by maddeningly every second as Amelia grabbed Ron by the jacket crying out, "You're going to kill us! You're going to kill us all, do you hear me?!" The only answer she got was the sound of the engine running to a fever pitch, growing so loud that it drowned out all other sound, piercing their ears. The yell became a scream of tires and the bulldog lunged to attack the road, Kingston Road.

The car raced onto the left hand lane of Kingston Road, after a car had just swooshed by, leaving Ron racing between the gap of road between it and the next car, heading strait at them. Two cars raced right towards each other on the same side of the road, the other's beeping getting louder and louder as it sped nearer. Ron swerved into the right hand lane at jaguar's speed, the other car speeding past one second later.

Marcus wasn't laughing anymore. **Hey, wait; you're not really going to take the Kingston Overpass are you? I thought you were only kidding, trying to scare the girls, y'know. What.**

Ron snapped at them, "Shut, up! I'm trying to concentrate! We're going to die if you don't stop nagging me, damn it!"

From behind him Joyce said, **Ron, don't! You know how many people have died up there!** The three passengers sat in silence for an answer; the only sound to be heard being the cars flashing by in swift packs and clusters by:

- - -30- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Approx Wrd. Count 700

2013:

Disposable Copy

DONKEY KONG vs. the Super Mario Brothers

by

Mark Walt Meredith

A gorilla with brown fur ran with three extremities while he held a blonde young female so that he didn't drop her from the ape's shoulder. The huge ape remembered how it had been a while since the big ape had sneaked up behind Peach when she had ventured too close to the forest after the gorilla had escaped from the zoo. The giant ape had longed for the jungle again in his very own country as the giant ape considered it, and the forest was the closest thing to the jungle he could find. The gigantic gorilla lived in the forest for two weeks but he still remembered Peach.

The giant gorilla remembered the first time he had seen Peach. Before the giant gorilla was in the zoo, the gigantic ape had been in a circus that went out of business, soon after. They had made the giant ape dress as a clown and do, the tightrope, come down, so the giant ape could come out with the clowns as the big ape stood there indignant as the clowns, fooled around, showed off. Then the lion-tamer would whip the big ape to go back to the cage as the clowns walked out through the entrance to the tent, their job finished.

That's where the giant gorilla had first seen her. Peach was eating her popcorn as Peach was on an old fashioned date with Mario. The giant gorilla sat in the zoo's cage looking back at the people who had come to stare at the gorilla. The giant ape sat there, bored for weeks before the big ape had a chance to escape and the big ape took it.

The gorilla on the loose (!) took refuge in the forest and longed for the country that the gorilla felt the ape owned.

When the gorilla saw Peach, again the big ape recognized her. The giant gorilla grabbed Peach and galloped away on three limbs, as Peach screamed. The big gorilla didn't know what the big gorilla did wrong nor what the big ape could do to make it up so instead of going into the forest with Peach, the gorilla took Peach into another nearby city, to live with her new ape mate, among her own people. Was that what the giant ape was supposed to do to make it better?

Meredith-2 Donkey Kong vs. the Super Mario Bro'

No: she was still screaming and the gorilla couldn't think nor think about what the ape could do to make it up to the gorilla's new mate. Ape law married Peach, married to the gorilla so why was she screaming? What could the gorilla do for the big gorilla's life-partner that could stop her thought-disrupting scream? Citizens of the city were running wild at the appearance of the gorilla: already.

By then, the rumor of Peach and the gorilla had swept through the towns and reached Mario. Obviously, when the rumor came to Mario's home he came a'running. The gorilla ran two blocks as Mario chased the gorilla. Where could the gorilla climb to get away from this o**ther** suitor?

That's where the ape stopped in the giant gorilla's very own tracks. Right next to the ape was a construction _building. _That is what led up to this very moment. Thinking about everything that had led up to this watershed moment in fate and the ape's motivations the ape formulated a plan and began to climb the construction site with Peach in one giant hand. The ape was using, the giant, gorilla's toe thumbs to grip the construction.

The ape got to the top: where the barrels filled with nails jingling from the gorilla's heavy treading:

Meredith-3 Donkey Kong vs. the Su'

- - -30- - -


	10. Chapter 10

**Schuster, Joseph**; **Siegel, Jerome**; **Finger, Bill**;** Kane, Robert**;** Gardner, Fox**;** Ditko, Steven**;** Miller, Franklin**;** Wolfman, Marv**;** Byrne, Jonathan**; **Liefeld, Robert**;** Simonson, Louise**;** Stern, Roj**;** Ross, Alexander**;

Approximate Words Count 200

2013, Joseph Schuster, Jerome Siegel, Billy Finger, Robert Kane, Gardner Fox, Steven Ditco, Robert Liefeld, Frank Miller, Jonathan Byrne, Louise Simonson, Roger Stern, Alexander Ross,

Disposable Copy

***Short Introduction; to Miss Lane is Dead, A Poem, ***

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster,

Gardner Fox,

Franklin Miller,

Roger Stern,

Alex Ross

Mark Walt Meredith

Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named

Kingdom Come 1-4: poem's also about the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El

portrayed on Smallville: poem goes on about the Bruce Wayne (The Bat) in The 

Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick and cause Lois Lane internal damage that killed Lois Lane.

- - -30- - -

Meredith, Schuster, Siegel, Fox, Miller, Stern, Ross-2 'troduction, To Miss LANE IS DEAD, A POEM, *

Line Count 53

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Lois Lane is Dead****.**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Once I worked as a teacher's aide.

It's true.

Did you know that now schools don't have enough money to have teacher's aides?

The schools just count work of being a teachers' aide as credits for students.

I was a teachers' aide once.

That's where I saw her.

Meredith-2 LO'

I was 18 when I met her; she was 17.

I smiled to be polite.

She gave me a note saying she loved me.

Thus, I wrote her a love note.

I wrote a love poem for her.

I told her I had a dream of flying with her.

I told her that in dream symbology flying was making love.

In my love poem, I told her that she was Lois Lane and I was Kal Super-Man.

I put my number on the poem.

Her father called me back and told me that he had my poem in his hands.

He said that I was an adult and she was a child of 17 and that she didn't have the right to decide if she could even kiss me.

Meredith-3 'is LANE is DEAD

He called my love poem child pornography of the raping of innocence.

I asked him if at the end of the year when I leave and go off for college and I got an

apartment: and _I_ and her got married: and I got a job would I have consent from him to make love to her: I remember the father saying, "As a matter of fact: no (: !): no _I _couldn't"! 

The father said I wouldn't be able to work in that town again.

Father took her far away and moved far away.

I told her that after I was done with college that I could move to Los Angeles and we could get married and live in an apartment together.

I kept in touch with her.

Long distance relationships don't work out.

The last letter I gave to her had a drawing of (Kent) -Kal: Super-Man in it: carrying

Meredith-4 LO'

Lois.

Her friend didn't like me and one day her friend took Miss Young camping and gave

Young LSD, acid and brought along some 28-year-old men that had gotten out of jail.

On the phone when Young brought this up I asked if she had made love to them and

given her virginity to them that we had promised to give to each other.

Young said, "Yes".

Moreover, I said, **Okey**, and I said that I had to get off the phone.

I got off the phone and she sent to me her last letter to us: screaming at me in all

capitals that, **yes,** she, **did** _**have**_ ** sex**: and that** she **_**enjoyed **_**it**: I was too depressed to read through to the end: through all of the screamed insults to see if she broke up with me in the end.

At the end of the letter: I found it, "Have a nice life: because **James** was her life _now__"._

I went outside and did many crunches on my stomach muscles and when I came back inside, I was still angry so I did 34 pushups.

Meredith-5 'is LANE is DEAD

After I was done, I was still depressed and angry.

I couldn't handle my emotions so I had to decide that even if Young came back to me I

couldn't talk to Young any more or I would go crazy.

I just couldn't deal with Young any-more nor any of the many issues she brought

up: to me.

I never read the whole letter 'till today: even: one day the 28-year-old boyfriends Young was swinging with and dating dumped Young.

The fat blonde friend that killed Young's innocence with acid, Angel Dust, PCP,

hallucinogens, Buds, LSD and revenge had told the swingers' group to stop having sex

with Young and stop dating her: and throw Young out of their ring.

Meredith-6 Lo'

Young's ass wasn't as fat as her female friend's so the sex group was pussy-whipped into doing what the bad girl wanted them to do.

The swingers' group did it gladly: uncaringly.

Young had her friends call me at one of their houses while Young went home and waited

for me to call.

Young did this so Young would only pay the least for getting back together with me.

Young's friends called us up on a party line told me to call Young so that the phone call would be charged mostly to me instead of **her.**

They said, **says she wants you to call her.**

I said, "If I ever talked to her again I would go insane".

Meredith-7 Lo'

They all repeated, **Oooo-KAY-Y-Y-yee: Ooo-Kay: OOKKKAYY, Cray-z: if**_** you**_**'re CA-Ray-Zey**: one day I got a call from Young saying that Young still had my picture and still had my drawing of Clark holding Lois in Mr. Kent's arms and that Young was still in love with me.

I told Young that Young should take the drawing and burn it: because it was just child pornography.

Young said, "No".

We said to Ms. Young that Smallville had been changing Kal.

I told her that Jor-El is now a cold: calculating alien that wants to take over the world.

Meredith-8 Lo'

I told her that Jor didn't love Lara Jor-El: that Jor had just married with Lara to carry on his genes.

Young said, "No: Jor had to love Lara! Jor wanted to send her to earth instead of himself: everybody knows that: there was room for two on the space-rocket: Lara wanted to die with Jor": we had said, **the only thing on the star-craft was an incubator: Lara didn't even give birth to Kal-El! Clark-Kent- (Kal-El) was a genetically engineered clone.**

Jor never touched Lara: all she did was give a skin cell sample!

Kent was genetically engineered by Jor to take over the world!"!

Young replied, "Yes: but Clark-Super-Man didn't rule the world":

We said, "Yes: Kent built robots to help Kent rule the world. Kent sees through their eyes as Kent hovers in a pit: surrounded by flat screens of every country of the world! Kent flies on Super-Man's hovering iron throne: there is nobody beside Kent! There is no queen! The government has studied El's: hollow mecha shells and now today is dystopia. Earth's technology is based on Kryptonian circuitry: now the skyline is filled with Kryptonian towers filled with Kryptonian computers that show us only holograms of people instead of human contact. The earth is exploding to Kryptonite and Kent is flying off at zero hour: screaming into the space void. Kent is leaving to find another young sun that's not turning red like earth's. The Bat man has used Mr. Wayne's, The Bat's money to make synthetic Kryptonite but all it does is only annoy Kent": I said that, **a monster named the Monitor went to the beginning of time and the-Justice-League went back in a battle that changed all time! Super-Man killed The Monitor! Super-Man cannot kill! A Super-Man cannot kill! **

**During a war of planets Kent: killed a fleet of alien warships. Super-Man's **_**S**_** is black now! Black is for death:**

Meredith-9 Lo'

Ms. Young said, "No":

I said: **Kent only wears a Kryptonian: revamped black life-suit. Kent is in mourning for El's: soul. Kent is empty inside the black pit that was Super-Man's soul: Kent is steel, hollow, living shell.**

Meredith-10 Lo'

Ms. Young said **Kent loves Lois! Every-body knows that: Kent has always loved Lois! That's the way it's always been: that's the way it will always be: everybody knows that! Everybody always will know that is the way it was meant to be!**

I told Ms. Young, "The Parasite absorbed Lois's D.N.A. and changed places with Lois.

The Parasite destroyed their marriage. The Joker isn't a mob boss that dresses like a

clown anymore: Joker is a laughing maniac that is a serial killer. Joker walked into the Daily Planet and killed everybody with Joker's laughing gas poison! Can you picture Lois smiling with muscle rictus: and her face pale white?! Can you picture it?! Do you get it?! Lois is dead: El: was too late: Cyclops's son**, Cable** blew a hole through Joker's chest and killed Joker! Nathan Summers went to court for murder: the jury let Nathan Cable Summers walk free because everybody knows that a superhero should kill: there is no room in this world for Super-Man! Super-Man disbanded the Justice-League-of-America and Kent left for the Solitude Fortress forever: Kent lives deep inside the Fortress-of Solitude within the Kryptonian hologram room pretending to be back on Pa Kent's farm: the Parasite cut open Captain-Atom's skin and let out all of Captain-Atom's nuclear energy. The nuclear explosion destroyed Kansas. Was a church that worshipped Kent when Kent died but they found out Kent annihilated Kansas and now it is just a Krypton religious cult: Kent is 103 years old. Kent is beginning to feel very old. Even though Kent just ages more slowly and more slowly El's hair is getting gray at El's: temples and Kent has let El's hair grow long with isolation as if Kent were homeless: Kent has seen what would have happened in the future. Lois would've just died if the baby kicked inside of Lois. Lois would have hemorrhaged inside and have bled from the inside. Lois just would've died: Kent is going to let Wonder-Woman have El's child because El knows that Diana (-the-Wonder-Woman) will never betray Kent by dying on Kent: Bruce wears black: Bruce is mourning El's dead soul. The-Batman doesn't smile any more. The World's Finest hero team hates each other now. Bane put a time bomb in Wayne Manor. Bruce was driven under-ground and now Bruce lives in the Bat cave surrounded by his computers. Transformers walk the streets of Gotham. The Bat man spends most of his time in front of his computers directing robots that fight criminals: transforming out of Bat-mobiles".

Young cried out, "Don't you see that Lois is right in front of you?!"?

Meredith-12 'is LANE is DEAD

I told her, "The Lois in you is dead: killed by the chemicals and poisons that Joker sold to you in the alleyways: and you breathed deep of those poisons: now you are a dead: empty shell: filled with blackness and shadows of only death ": I hung up that phone at the phone booth! In addition, I never dressed as Kent again: that was the last phone booth. Now there are only iPhones and hologram computers to jack off to without a touch of human companionship in the same room. Just the false professional love of random anonymous strangers that can be as close as outside the door to my apartment: but for none I know might.

The End

Meredith-12B 'is LANE is DEAD


	11. Chapter 11

Approx Word Cnt. 800

2013,

Disposable Copy

Living Assault Weapons

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Imagine a view of Hub City at nighttime. Imagine a penthouse view of the Empire State Building through expensive thick, plate-glass window: in this alternate '52: blimps are used for transportation more, stopping at building tops to hook up to the buildings and refuel with heated air and move on. In this, '52 there, was a nuclear super man that could provide Hub with nuclear plants with super powered nuclear radiation. There was plenty of heated air coursing through the buildings in pipes to reach the zeppelins through connectors in the front of the blimps.

Hub originally planned for Hub City buildings to have these and even the Empire State Building was built to connect to zeppelins in our universe. Imagine looking out a skyscraper window at an expensive view of Madison Square Garden with big zeppelins and small zeppelins gliding along the midnight sky. Imagine the tranquility is broken let's say by a crime fighter being thrown through the glass of that thick window. The tranquility smashed by the sound of a crime-fighter with a dove on the crime fighter's shirt being thrown through glass.

The crime fighter name**: Peacemaker.** Imagine the spider web of shattered glass shards jutting out of the window-sides had slashed this super hero on the mystery man's way flying past where the window once stood. In a moment that seemed to last for years to the would-be killer: the crime fighter was thrown pas the plate glass window and seemed to hang in the air as inertia died and gravity took over. The broken shards of thick glass hanging in thin air began to fall to _**Earth**_**,** and soon the picture window was empty of anything but the view.

The edges of the spider-web remaining had blood on some of its shards and strips of material as some shards of this spider-web began to fall off the window top. The murderer took a gun and cleared the glass shards at the bottom of the window-pane so he could look out the window and then broke the spider-web at the top of the window-frame so the murderer wouldn't cut the killer's head if the murderer looked down out of the window: to make certain Peacemaker died. The Hub City streets were practically empty in the night because Hub is supposed to be an urban working class division and some parts are empty on Sundays.

Meredith-2

The Agents of: Last Amer'_

The cars that did see** Peacemaker** just ignored his body. The next day **Peacemaker's** body was still there in the gutter.** Peacemaker **was in a pool of his own blood. Blood seeped from his bleeding nose, the back of Peacemaker's slashed head, bloody mouth, and cut-up back: one blood-spot that stood out upon Peacemaker's chest insignia.

The longest drop of dripped blood that dripped from his mouth during the battle that led to being thrown through a window: the longest bloodstain that had run down** Peacemaker's **insignia and stopped at a certain spot. The blood drop looked like a clock-hand. The blood drip, made the dove insignia look like a death-clock counting down to the end of the world. Imagine you are the owner of the deli on the bottom floor of the skyscraper and you walk down the block to open your deli: you see this superhuman hero lying on the asphalt facing you.

You look at the death-clock that is a sign of-the times seeing that beatniks, lascivious Rock and Roll and juvenile delinquents are decaying US values and violence is escalating into nuclear war. You see this clock face is counting down to the black oblivion of a night that lasts until infinity. Imagine you are the man who finds this super human hero's body signifying the death of justice and mystery-men and the birth of delinquents reading Tales from the Crypt comics. You are this every-man, as you say to yourself, What _**is**_ becoming of this world?!

To be Continued in Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

- - -30- - -

Approx Word Cnt. 700

2013,

Disposable Copy

Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

by

Mark W. Meredith

I reach the scene of the crime as an owner of that deli on the bottom of the apartment building is hosing the blood off of the concrete into the gutter. I walk through the blood and track bloody foot-steps across the sidewalk in front of the delicatessen and the deli owner yells at my backside about what the world has become. I suppose the world is becoming worse and so that is why there is a pool of blood, why I'm tracking bloody foot-prints across the concrete. In this world, you have to be worse than the monsters you have to slay.

That is why I don't notice I'm tracking bloody foot prints across the sidewalk. Spilled blood of the innocents becomes just an-other unpleasant fact. You become an unfeeling calculator that only tabulates the death toll of innocent people killed. What is today: once again?!

Oh yes, of course: it is October 12, 1952, saw the dead carcass of a cat in an alleyway this morning. It was a hit and run, alerted the pound as to the cat's license. The pet's owner will be alerted. This city is afraid because I have seen its animalistic true nature.

I have seen the light of the sun and I know that some of them are guilty of human nature and they need to be in jail, I am the one to put them there too. The gutters are always bloody for a detective like Victor Sage the Question. Are so many stabbings, shootings that the streets are going to be pools of blood and what will we call them! We will have to call the streets gutters.

I walk around the corner and to the entrance to apartment building. All of the republican fools will be walking a path: staring into space like optimistic simpletons until they walk off a cliff into bloody Hell.

Sgt. Harvey Bullock looks out the shattered window as **Mr. Sage** walks into the broken door. **Bullock** says **to Commissioner **Gordon in the room, **I'm speechless.**

I answered **Bullock** saying, "That's strange. You are usually blathering on about how you won't do your job".

**Bullock** said; **I do my job;** then he looked back in order to confirm what he knew to be true. He knew that was the voice of Mr. Sage.

**Mr. Sage** replied, **yes but you never do anything beyond the call a' duty.**

Bullock replied to that, **I do go beyond the call of duty.**

**Mr. Sage** answered: **rarely.**

Commissioner Gordon studied the door chain making small talk; **they say you faint just before you hit the ground. Do you think that's true**,

**Bullock** stated seriously, **maybe you: should chuck Question out the window: and we could go down-stairs to ask him.**

Mr. Sage answered, **women first Bullock.**

Bullock ignored Mr. Sage and asked **Commissioner** Gordon, "You the guy fresh outa' police academy: what do you think happened here",

Commissioner Gordon knowing **Bullock** was testing him, said, "Someone kicked the door in and kicked Peacemaker's **ass** in. That's what happened here. Someone caved Peacemaker's ass right in: with a good, swift kick: right in the ass. Obviously, Peacemaker was in the apartment when the attacker arrived because the chain is broken.

Obviously Peacemaker was finished patrolling and fighting for that night because Peacemaker had a Peacemaker costume on under his untied robe, though he had taken his helmet off because it was hot from the night." Who could've come to do this though?! What burglar could've beaten a superhuman hero who is a master of boxing and a street-fighter that fights gang members every evening?

The End


	12. Chapter 12

Craven, Wesley Approximate Words Counted 200

2013: Wes Craven

_Disposable Copy

Pinch Me; Introduction

by

Wes Craven, Mark Walt Meredith

Michael Jackson is dead; so quit pretending that you didn't know for sure Mike kidnapped little boys! Stop pretending Mike wasn't a child diddle-r! Don't pretend Mike was a great musician just before Mike's death! Mike could only tour in London and Japan because Billy Jean was the height of Mike's career!

A story about one-time Mike fought Freddy Krueger after Jason vs. Freddy! 

The End

Craven, Wesley _Word Count; 1,700

2013; Wes Craven

_Disposable Copy

PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING

by

Mark Meredith

One day, a famous star went to take a nap, little realizing that when he did, he would have a nightmare. He drifted off to sleep, and a nightmarish figure stalked into the materializing world of his dreams. This nightmare figure crept along the shadow-lined alleyways of this nightmare nether world, wearing an old threadbare striped sweater on his thin lanky form and specially made glove with razor-sharp blades where the fingers were. He slowly found his way to a street where the performing star found he standing, looking around quizzically, not understanding where he was.

Slinking out onto the desolate expanse of gritty, rain-slicked blacktop, the nightmarish boogeyman sneaked up on the popular singer, who was unaware of any intruder in his presence. The creature of nightmare stood one step behind this famed singer to millions, his claw rising up like an ax, ready to swing down and bring mourning to the lives of the singer's millions of fans. Then, his hand pausing in midair before the strike, this creature of darkness said in his dark, gruff voice, **turn, turn and look into the Face of Fear!** The star had only one second to look around and see this nightmare creature before its hand came down upon his face, and stopped short, the razor-ed points of the glove nearly touching the pupils of the singing star's eyes.

The nightmare figure said after a short, dumbfounded pause, finally, "Waita-minute, you're not afraid. You're looking into the face of fear and you're not afraid. Why aren't you afraid?"

Meredith-2 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The professional singer, shrugging his shoulders, still looking at the nightmare casually replied in his high-pitched voice, "Why should I be?"

The monster drew back, startled by this sudden unexpected turn of events and answered bewildered, wide eyed, "W-well, because! Th-the glove! You've never seen someone as insane and bizarre as me before! I'm a crazy man! I've got a strange, bizarre glove on one hand!"

The singer merely said, "So? So, do, I. Mine even has diamonds sewn onto it."

The nightmare thing, afraid of not being taken seriously, stumbled over his words to defend the tattered remains of his wounded, overblown pride, **b-but I am nightmare incarnate, evil personified, corrupted by anger! I'm intimidating! My face is monstrously disfigured!**

The singer simply retorted, "So? So is mine! I've had so much plastic surgery that my face doesn't even look remotely human anymore!"

The nightmare figure leered angrily at the singer, as he hunched over, like some animal and began to shake a clenched claw at the man, yelling in a tiger's growl, **WHY you little, insignificant microbe! I am a being whom has been burned by the scourge of flame! Lived through the horror of being set aflame by a group of people working together to bring harm upon me! I am the one whom had vowed to wreak vengeance on those whom burned me AND has risen up to achieve their downfall! **

**I have felt the hair on MY very head crackling and sizzling as flames engulfed me!**

Meredith-3 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singer looked over at the nightmare creature and said, "What a coincidence! Pepsi tried that with me, too! I had to go through all of that legal lawsuit stuff to get pay back for my damages. I ended up suing them for everything they had!"

The monster trying to match each story the professional singer came up with, with one even worse, sputtered angrily, "So you think you've experienced it all? In my childhood, my youth was corrupted by the constant daily beatings I received at the hands of the man that adopted me and became my father."

Meredith-4 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The star only laughed at the nightmare, **eee-heee-hee! You crack me up! Now you ain't ever had a beating until you've gotten one from my father Joe Jackson! He hit me and Latoya in so many places that he wore the color off our skin!**

The nightmare fumed at this impertinence and stormed up to the professional performer to confront him and set everything straight, poking him in his chest with a long sharp index finger to make his point. **Listen, pal, I'm a monstrously insane human being, a mistake of nature, an evil seed from the harvest of an insane fiend's lust, the result of one dreaded night between the woman who was my mother and a crazy man!**

The star said, **so am I! My father Joe Jackson is the most psycho mother you'll ever see on this Earth! Is one crazy man whom you don't want to cross paths with! He'll slap the skin right off your head, no matter whose kid you are!**

The nightmarish creature suddenly stood there feeling helpless, pausing unable to think of anything else to say with shoulders slumped, then uttered with an upturned palm of his gloved hand, "But, but, I'm unspeakable evil! You have to fear me! In my life my crimes were so horrendous and perverted that when the world had found oUT that I had committed them, great numbers of people with children banded together because they didn't want me to get my hands on the youth, bringing upon my downfall and demise!"

Meredith-5 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singer stated, **yeah, that happened to me, also. There's a lott-a' people boycotting my new album, could mean the end of my career. Oh well, maybe marrying what's-her-name will help things, my agent said it would.**

The nightmare, indignant, clenched his gloved claw at his side, shaking as he yelled, **you insignificant, little worm! Do you realize whom you are talking to? I am a warped evil being that can take youths into the world of my dreams where they are helpless against me.**

The singer looked slightly surprised, **me too! I have a place like that; I call it Never-Land Ranch. I have an amusement park right next to my house. It's the land of my dreams! **

**Always dreamed of a place where I could take my pick of young boys out of a crowd of kids. It attracts children like a magnet. I mean, what other reason would I have for having such a huge thing?**

Suddenly, simmering with such anger that he began to shake like a volcano the demonic creature erupted in an angered fit, raising up his claw to strike the singer down, yelling, "You festering slug! Have you no conception of THE evil that you are trifling with? I am the Destroyer of Innocence! I am the Pillager of Mankind's Children!"

Meredith-6 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The demonic nightmare loomed over the professional singer about to cut him down just as the star said, **you too?** The nightmare stood there frozen, dumbfounded. The professional singer continued again, **I mean, what a coincidence!**

The creature drew his hand slowly down from where it stood frozen in the air in awe, saying, "Waaaaiiit a miiiiinuuuuttte. I recognize you from somewhere. Say, you wouldn't happen to be that guy who made that music video where you were screaming, would you?"

The singer smiled bashfully, blushing. "Why, yes, I am!" he said.

The nightmare stared at the singer, wide-eyed with fear, saying, "n-no! No! Th-the things you've done are, horrible, horrible! Moreover, your music, horrendous! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" the demonic creature screamed in horror, bolting out of sheer panic to run aimlessly away thought the shadowed, nightmare streets, wildly flailing his gloved and ungloved hand alike in the air until he was just a tiny screaming dot diminishing on the horizon, then he was gone.

Meredith-7 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singing star turned away from the strip of horizon from which the nightmare creature had just disappeared, a puzzled look suddenly on his face. Then he said to himself, **what a strange dream that was. Oh, well, it's over. I might as well get down to dreaming my usual normal dreams that every average everyday person has. **

Beside the singer on the front step to a building on that dreamscape appeared Macaulay Culkin, draped seductively across those steps in a bikini. **I'm home alone, you big, bad man, you better catch me!**

The End


	13. Chapter 13

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


	14. Chapter 14

_Appr. Words Cntd. 2,300

2013,

Disposable Copy

KICK-ASS vs. SCOTT PILGRIM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Scott Pilgrim; Ramona Flowers: we, Judy, and Wallace Wells: also Kim Pine and Knives Chau stood in the middle of the street before the restaurant/comic shop as** David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) **and Mindy Hit-Girl crossed the street: **cross wise** both groups meeting each other half-way. He held Pilgrim's hand out to shake **Kick's** hand and David Lizewski had shaken his hand: accepting his hand in friendship.

Kim Pine said, **let's cross the rest of the road so that we can eat at the comic book shop. That's where we agreed to meet **_**anyways**_**:** we all crossed the rest of the way across the street between each of the cars slowing down to let us pass. Kim Pine ordered some cake because she found out they served it in with the coffee they sold**. **

Meredith-2 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

**David Lizewski** ordered a cappuccino with pastry too: because he was somewhat hungry and his father didn't count cappuccinos as coffee. Anyway, **don't young kids drink caffeinated cola any-way?** Dave Lizewski's parents used to ordered two fried eggs and bacon, chopping the bacon strips in rectangle pieces and picking at them.

Pilgrim got a fillet of fish sandwich; the rest of us didn't really order anything: Pilgrim said, **congratulations on getting your own ****Capcom versus Kick Ass**** video game, bud: you deserve it: from all of the fights you had to go through to become famous over night:**

David Lizewski answered, **yeah: well: according to you Pilgrim****: ****you only heard about it from a Japanese computer programmer at a party who got too drunk. Anyway didn't you say: weren't you the one that told me that the programmer on business trip told you they field tested and ****Capcom**** wasn't releasing it:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **yeah: but you are still famous enough to get your own video game, right?! I'm glad ****Cap**** did try and make a Kick-Ass video game because when I heard about it I knew you were in the same universe as me. I called information and asked if there was a Dave Lizewski in this city and there was! **

**Then I called you up and you set up this meeting at this comic shop and I thought, **_**the same comic store in the movie: this is perfect:**_** I** **was all,**** '****We're all going on****: **_**road trip**_**': ****everyone was in the room: and for no reason everyone said spontaneously all at once** _**road trip**__**!**_**_**

Meredith-3 'GRIM 

_ Kick said, **I still can't believe that you know my identity from reading a graphic novel series about me: but who cares: I've always wanted to meet a comic character and it's Pilgrim himself for Christ's sake**:

Pilgrim said: **yeah: and I've always wanted to meet Kick. Maybe from here I will check up on ****Westchester County****: see if there's a ****Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning****. I could pretend to be a mutant and get a tour of the ****School for Gifted Youngsters**** by pretending to want to enroll.**

_**David Lizewski **said, **yeah: and I'm glad it's not like one of those Marvel team-ups where the first time two comic book superheroes meet the two comic book characters end up fighting the first time:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **ya: I could just imagine a Marvel type team up where Kick falls for Flowers and Pilgrim fights him! That'd be so dumb a story:**

Meredith-4 'GRIM 

Dave Lizewski then said, "Yep: that'd be stupid, all right-y: Why would I initiate a romance with this young woman Flowers anyway? Flowers is too old to like** Dave Lizewski **so why would** Kick **start to like her:it would be stupid: that story":

Flowers said**,** **what if Flowers initiated the relationship: would that make sense if the story was like this: would the story be more real that way****: _ **

**_ _ _****Kick **replied, **uh: what:**

_ Pilgrim said, **hey: what're you tryin' t' say****? _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers said: **am not saying anything. I'm just saying that I happen to think Dave Lizewski is just some kinda' hot some sort a' that's all.**

Pilgrim exclaimed, **Flowers: (!): how can you say that?! How could you do that, Flowers, especially in front of me:**

Meredith-5 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

_ _ She looked at Pilgrim who was shocked and every body else stared, was **stock** still: as Flowers replied, **what Pilgrim, (?) you had known when you started dating me that I have some kind of a thing for bad-boys, right**:

Dave Lizewski replied, **uh: you think I'm hot, really?**** _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers answered, **yeah, I mean: how you were bloodied up and said on the Internet clip, **_**I'm Kick**_**: that Kick beats up criminals: it's hot, right: don't you all agree? Doesn't any one agree with me?**

Pilgrim said, **Flowers (?!) how could you:**

She replied, **it's my decision if I want to be attracted to someone or not. This is just like the time I told you I don't like your band. The fact I don't like your band is just an opinion. You cannot control my mind. **

**I have free will you know, Pilgrim. The fact that I don't like yer band is just an opinion like how I'm attracted to Kick****. ****My opinion is nothing t' be offended about. We can disagree and still coexist.**

Meredith-6 'GRIM 

Kim Pine then also said, **it's hard to be criticized: but Flowers happens to be right****. ****Flowers don't have to agree with everything you believe.**

_Pilgrim was angry because of this that had just been said: and he had looked away toward the wall beyond the boxes of comic books and stared angrily at it for a long time. Flowers glanced **at** him angrily because Pilgrim was staring away from Flowers at the wall: angry as usual. Then Flowers noticed Dave Lizewski was staring at her in awe because of what Flowers had just said about her being attracted to Dave Lizewski.  Flowers gave a look to Dave Lizewski as if she were amused by the undignified, wide-eyed stare **Dave Lizewski** was giving Flowers because hecouldn't believe that **an attractive** older woman thought _he_ were **sexy**.

Flowers started leading Dave Lizewski on by giving him a **come hither** look.

_ _ **Dave Lizewski **was staring out of the corner of Dave Lizewski's eyes at Flowers as if Dave Lizewski couldn't believe what was going on: she had given him **one of those** Janet Jackson Poetic Justice The Movie: **upper boob touches** to Flower's own self through her own purple shirt.

Meredith-7 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

Pilgrim was still in a bad mood: staring at the blank wall.

_ _ _Flowers suddenly began stretching Flowers' arms up while Pilgrim wasn't looking and straightening her posture while Flowers stretched like she had just woken up: so that her chest looked more impressive: and Dave Lizewski was falling for it hook-line and-sinker**. ** **Dave Lizewski **was staring at Flowers' breasts through her purple shirt with Kick's jaw **hitting the table**. Every-body else at the table besides that two and Pilgrim looking away, were looking at one-an-other as if to say to one another, **uh oh**. Every body else was giving each other glances as if we all were asking each other, **uh: is this really happening****?**

Flowers was putting her arms down and began to look at Dave Lizewski from out of the corners of her eyes flirtatiously and began sighing and taking deep, cleansing breaths as if she were trying to not be so angry: but she was doing it only to make Flowers' **rack** look bigger obviously. He was trying to be not so obvious about looking directly at Flowers! And Dave Lizewski was trying to only look out of his peripheral vision but he couldn't believe what she was doing: feeling sexy must've been getting herself turned on: because Flowers suddenly said, **Pilgrim, Knives: move down you guys: it's getting hot in here and I can't breathe. I'm going to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.**

Pilgrim was still facing the same way and even crossed his arms, sulking.

After Knives and Pilgrim slid down the **booth seat** Flowers slid out and stood up to walk away brushing Flowers' thigh against **Kick's** shoulder slowly on purpose on her way out. Dave Lizewski's eyes suddenly bulged for seemingly no reason and he suddenly said; **I'm going too. I'm going outside for a breast of fresh air. I mean a breath of fresh air.** Flowers then walked in front and past the **display window** next to the booth.

Then he walked out of **the chimed** comic book shop door and walked past the display window trying to look like Dave Lizewski was casually walking into the alley for, **no reason**. Everybody besides Pilgrim was looking at each another as if to say, **they aren't going to: are they:**

Meredith-8 'GRIM 

Suddenly Pilgrim was looking down at the ground at his feet angrily and he looked like Pilgrim had just thought of something and looked up at the ceiling in shock and said, **wait-a-minute:** Pilgrim swung his upper body around, looking out **the booth's big window**.Pilgrim looked into the bulging, guilty eyes of** Dave Lizewski **still walking slowly past **the booth's big window.**

He spun Pilgrim's upper body around again and suddenly his spine straightened like an exclamation point had been transplanted with his spine. Pilgrim suddenly looked up again even higher than before at the ceiling right above his head as if he were trying to think. Then just as suddenly there was a cloud of dust where Pilgrim had once been sitting. Everybody had their eyes glued to him to see what happened next as all their eyes followed Pilgrim's running form.

The next thing we saw was Pilgrim rounding the turn next to the door and running out the comic-book shop door. The next thing we knew we were slowly stumbling into the entrance in the alley like we were magnetically and slowly drawn to Flowers and Pilgrim's juicy piece of soon-to is gossip. At the same time: the group was afraid to go into the entrance of the alley because the friends were afraid of impeding on Kick's** relations**. Pilgrim slowly treads into and down the alley as if he were discovering some alley/cave and exploring it.

Wallace Wells, Knives, Mindy Hit Girl, Neil, Kim Pine, and Judy could hear down the alley, **touch my boob. Here it is. **

**I love you: I love: be my girl: be my girl: be my girlfriend: bemy girl friend! **

**O-my-God-this-isso-exciting-I cannot believe we're going to come at the same time: oh, that's good yeah:**

**Aaughguuh: will you be my girl: **

**Oogh, give me a minute to compose myself: **

**So wha da ya say will you be my girl: **

**Um, yeah, OK.**

Meredith-9 'GRIM 

Suddenly down the alley: Pilgrim said, **Flowers: what the fuck are you doing: you're supposed to be my girl: for the love of baby Jesus!**

Flowers replied, **I'm sorry, Pilgrim. I'm sorry. It's just I always wanted t' have sex with Kick just once. It was just, you were in a bad mood again and you are always so controlling of my life: you were angry with me again: I just wanted to feel loved just now.**

Flowers slumped forward upon the rail **they** built there, next to the back door of the comic shop.

Meredith-10 'GRIM 

**Dave Lizewski **replied to this by saying, **only once: but you're my girlfriend now: you're supposed to be the one who has sex with me, right**:

_ **Kick **said, what about all the stuff you said about you being _my_ partner?!?_ 

_ _ _Flowers slumped back against the sidewall of the comic shop and said, **o ug. Um, you have to give a woman a little time after she cums to sit there for a while and compose herself, come back to reality. That's just how God created our bodies and brains. I didn't know! **

**What I was saying: I told you to give me a minute. However, you didn't listen: I was kind of caught up in the moment and said that to get you to give me a minute: I was lost in the moment! Moreover, thought that was the truth but I was too hasty: I'm still in a relationship with Pilgrim****:**** I don't want ta' end that: I mean: you know, right Kick?**

**Kick** replied by crying out, **so you're going to break it off, our relationship:**

Meredith-11 'GRIM 

_Pilgrim yelled, **Ex-boy-friends! I hate ex boy friends****!**** I hate ex boy friends! You: me: in the street! **

**We are going to have it out: right now:**

The End

_Approx Count 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

AFTER-WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character: not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what. Happens: inspire one by putting a review: tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next. OK: OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


End file.
